Abstract TheInternationalUnionofToxicology(IUTOX)organizesthelargestandmostprestigiousInternational CongressonToxicologyeverythreeyears,offeringscientists,governmentregulatorsandmembersofindustry theopportunitytolearnaboutthelatestdevelopmentsintoxicologicalscienceandregulationthroughgeneral scientificsessionsandcontinuingeducationclasses.The10thCongressofToxicologyinDeveloping Countries(CTDC10)willbeheldApril18-21,2018,inBelgrade,Serbia.Toxicologistsfromaroundtheworld willsharetheirrecentfindingsandattendeeswilllearnaboutthelatestadvancesinthescienceoftoxicology, hearfromeminentinternationalspeakersandleadingresearchers,andbeabletodiscussthecomplexissues thatarisewhendrugsorchemicalsadverselyimpacthumans,animalsandtheenvironment.IUTOXisseeking supportfromNIEHSfortwotypesoftravelfellowships.TheJuniorandSeniorToxicologistTravelFellowships focusonhelpingscientistsfromdevelopingorleastdevelopedcountriesattendtheCTDC10meetingtohelp thesescientistsreturntotheirhomecountriesinabetterpositiontosolvenumerous,urgenttoxicologyissues. TheJuniorToxicologistTravelFellowships(12at$750each)willbeaimedattoxicologistsatanearlystageof theircareer(under35yearsofage).ACV,abstractandnominationfromhometoxicologysocietyare required.Preferencewillbegiventoapplicantsfromdevelopingandleastdevelopedcountries.TheSenior ToxicologistTravelFellowships(6at$1,000each)willbeaimedattoxicologistsfromdevelopingcountries involvedinorganizationalactivities(i.e.,mentoring,promotingtrainingandeducationalopportunitiesinareas suchasriskassessment)withexamplesonpotentialfortranslationoftoxicologyissuesintheirownnational toxicologysociety.